


Tossed Salad

by Cylin, Rebelwerewolf



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (like seriously), Anal Sex, As opposed to oviposition, Ass to Mouth, Come Eating, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Foliaposition, Food Sex, Inappropriate use of spinach, Leafy greens, M/M, Object Insertion, Rimming, Space spinach, do not do, extremely unsafe sex practices, kylux weirdkink, sloppy...somethings, spinaching, what have we done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cylin/pseuds/Cylin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebelwerewolf/pseuds/Rebelwerewolf
Summary: Hux likes spinach.Kylo likes Hux.Hux is a vegetarian, but still eats arse.





	Tossed Salad

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 11k  
> Uniform: off  
> Suspenders: cut  
> Spinach: in
> 
> We are forcefully removed from the Kylux fandom
> 
> We started writing this as a response when oviposition gathered traction in the fandom, but kinda chickened out till now to post this. But we chicken no longer!

Kylo Ren wasn't exactly sure how to go about this dating business. There was one corner of the holonet that insisted that one should ask their desired partner out to dinner. An entirely different corner of the holonet was filled with illicit encounters in closets and inappropriate uses of creatures with tentacles.

Deciding to split the difference, Kylo made his way to the object of his interest one day on the bridge and asked, "What kind of food do you like?"

Hux just stared at him for a moment as if he'd suddenly grown a second head.

“Ren,” he said coolly, “What has brought this on?” He scrutinised him suspiciously.

Kylo swallowed, once again grateful for the helmet and neck seal concealing the movement. This was not going how the holonet had suggested.

“Just answer the question, General. Or would you prefer I take it from your mind?” On second thought threatening your object of affection might not have been the best move, but what was done, was done.

Hux stared some more, his frown deepening. He pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering under his breath, “I have no idea why my dietary habits might be of any concern to anyone, but okay....”

He looked up then, staring Kylo square in the eyes – quite a feat considering they were hidden behind his mask.

“I'm a vegetarian and I like leafy greens. Especially Vossian spinach.” His eyes narrowed again. “Why?” he finally asked, elongating the word, making it sound dangerous.

Kylo stood dumbfounded as he tried to process what he had just heard. General Hux – the most bloodthirsty general in the First Order, a man rumoured to have murdered his way up the chain of command, and mastermind behind Starkiller Base – was a _vegetarian_? He desperately wanted to know why. Surely he didn't care about animal cruelty or sustainability. If he did, Kylo might have to rethink his attraction to the man. Maybe Hux was part alien and couldn't digest most meats.

In his most menacing tone, Kylo responded, "First, tell me why you're a vegetarian." Unfortunately, it came out sounding childish, like a playground taunt.

A full, reddish-gold eyebrow rose delicately, utterly unimpressed.

Kylo felt himself start to sweat under that gaze.

“Fine, Ren,” Hux enunciated carefully, “If I tell you, you will tell me what this is all about.”

 _I have other, more integral things to deal with_ , slapped around Kylo's mind hard. He didn't even have to dive at all for that thought. He nodded quickly.

Hux shook his head a little, making a face as if he couldn't believe he had to deal with this. Kylo was privately a little proud to annoy the general. But then he remembered that he really liked Hux and actually wanted Hux to like him back. He shuffled a little meekly.

“I prefer greens to meat,” Hux said simply, “I do not care for the taste of meat. Too pungent and slightly coppery. 'Umami' I think it's called. I simply do not like it. That is all.”

His sharp, pale eyes now fixed expectantly on Kylo, who grew a little nervous under that direct gaze.

Kylo ran through the available options in his mind. He could answer the question truthfully, admit that he'd had a crush on Hux ever since being assigned to the Finalizer. He certainly wasn't the only one on the ship to feel this way. More than a few officers and Stormtroopers harbored thoughts of finding out what lay underneath the General's greatcoat and parade uniform. To his continued relief, Kylo had not yet skimmed the thoughts of anyone who had succeeded. But time was of the essence. Just this past cycle, he had overheard Lieutenant Mitaka worrying in his head over whether to present Hux with a box of sweets.

Lying was another option. He could say that Snoke sent him to ask, but the more Kylo considered it, the less sense the lie made.

He could wipe the memory of his question from Hux's mind, but he had never been gentle with his mental intrusions, and hurting the General would probably be detrimental to both the First Order and any hopes of a future relationship.

So Kylo chose the only reasonable option: He fled the bridge, his cloak fluttering behind him dramatically.

General Hux looked after him with an annoyed eyeroll. Trust Ren to be an over-dramatic, cryptic idiot.

He turned back to the bustle on the bridge and put this strange encounter out of his mind. It was certainly not the strangest between them, so Hux chose to simply forget it.

***

Kylo, on the other hand, was totally immersed in plans on how to make this information work in his favour in a scheme to woo the other man.

He entertained the thought – rather smugly – that Hux might actually be vegan and Mitaka's sweets – certainly made from the lactate of some animal – would be completely gross to him.

This thought kept Kylo smiling and happy all through the long, surprisingly gruelling, and complicated process of acquiring the Vossian spinach. Trust the general to like something that was rare and hard to come by.

But nearly two weeks and one destroyed radar array (and he never understood why the blond technician working on it before its destruction looked at him afterwards with an expression of utter betrayal on his face), Kylo finally held the thick bundle that contained the edible – and according to Hux _delicious_ – plant matter in his hands.

Kylo was in his quarters when he fully unpacked it. The bundle was rolled up in layers of thin, glossy paper, the inside lined with droplets of moisture, keeping the spinach fresh.

Curious, Kylo pulled one of the long plants out of the bushel.

It was of a moss green colour with a dark purple sheen, almost black depending on how the light hit the sleek surface of the stem. The long stem itself was about as thick as his finger with intermittent sprouts of leaves growing elegantly around it like the steps of a winding staircase. It didn't look at all like the spinach Kylo knew. But it was rather pretty, he thought dubiously. For a plant.

Along with the smuggling routes to acquire the spinach, Kylo had also researched recipes for actually cooking such a delicacy. Because he didn't feel very confident in his cooking abilities, he was relieved to find out that all the suggestions for serving this vegetable were rather simple: Steam (the more pretentious recipes called for 'sautéing') until slightly 'springy', let sit until softened sufficiently for consumption and make a special kind of sauce to go with it. The sauce came as a fine powder, ready to be mixed with water and warmed up over low heat.

Kylo had trial-cooked a small amount and discovered that the sauce, while oddly viscous yet slick, had an almost electric blue tinge, which now that he looked at the Vossian Spinach, would go rather nicely with the plant aesthetically. He could see how Hux might enjoy this not only culinarily, but also visually.

This was way better than Mitaka's box of sweets.

Kylo was feeling pleased with himself.

Now he only had to find a way to invite General Hux to dinner.

He deflated somewhat at the thought.

***

Hux squinted at his datapad, studying the cryptic message carefully. After a moment passed, he still had more questions than answers, and he placed the datapad face down on his desk. Perhaps it had been a figment of his imagination, he thought, rubbing his eyes. He had been sleeping very little the past few cycles, what with the Rathtar incident and the resultant repairs and reduced number of Stormtroopers available to do them.

When he picked up the datapad again, Hux was dismayed to find the message still blinking at him.

It was a meeting request with only a time, location, and a single word in the subject line. "Dinner". The sender was Kylo Ren.

Hux's finger hovered over the "Reject" button. He had never received a meeting request from Ren before. In fact, until this very day, he could not have been sure that the Knight even knew how to use a datapad, what with how infrequently he showed up to staff meetings.

An unbidden memory popped into his head: Ren, on the bridge, asking him what food he liked. Surely that wasn't it? Ren would never actually invite him to dinner – would he? Was this an assassination attempt? No – if Ren wanted him dead, he would already have been run through with a lightsaber. There was a different motive behind this mysterious meeting request.

Might Ren have come across some Vossian spinach? The vegetable was notoriously difficult to find, not to mention expensive. Hux himself hadn't eaten it since his last shore leave almost a standard year ago.

Hux's mouth watered at the prospect, and against his better judgement, he tapped "Accept".

Still, Hux was rather apprehensive about the next day, despite the prospect of his favourite food. He was still suspicious of the Knight's motives. No one, absolutely no one, did something just out of the goodness of their hearts. Hux had learned that early on. And the egocentric, self-important child of a man that was Kylo Ren would be no different.

Hux was, however, surprised when he came across Ren over the day. The man seemed relaxed and dare he say _happy_? He definitely had a slight spring in his step. It made Hux's belly flutter, but he wasn't sure if it was with empathetic happiness or growing dread. Because a happy Kylo Ren could never mean a good Kylo Ren.

Paranoid, Hux spent the day running over the maintenance reports for the whole ship, checking for destroyed consoles and repairs to burn damage. There must be a reason for Kylo's good mood, and Hux refused to think it could be such a trivial thing as dinner. But maybe....?

After finishing with his reports and emails hunched over his datapad, Hux got himself ready to meet the Knight. His stomach was tied in knots. From suspicion. Probably.

Kylo was in an exceptionally good mood the whole day since Hux's acceptance of his invitation.

Before he started on the recipe, he took care of himself, making sure he was extra clean, inside and out. Because not only resistances, but dates were built on hope, too, right?

He made sure he followed the simple recipe to the letter, which was hard - no pun intended - as he was still very excited from his cleaning regime earlier. He hoped the process of cooking would distract him enough from his still half-hard erection for it to subside fully.

Vossian spinach was a little bit of an odd one – easy to cook (even for Kylo), but had this almost ceremonial way of etiquette on how it should be consumed.

The spinach needed to be cooked – ideally steamed or _sautéed_ (Kylo rolled his eyes at that) - and kept warm. The elegant stems retained their rigidity despite the cooking. Even the leaves only drooped slightly, but once it cooled to under 38°C, it started to go soft and springy. That was the consistency and roughly the temperature it should be consumed at. And since that temperature was so low, it was deemed acceptable, even imperative, that one should do so with their fingers.

Kylo was a Knight, a fighter and not squeamish in the least (or overly cultivated some might say), but even he found eating with his hands really strange. It was not something he had ever done, except for stale and hard ration bars and sandwiches obviously, but nothing that was cooked and warm.

An image of General Hux nibbling delicately on one of these green stems with their iridescent blackish-purple shine and curling his tongue around his own fingers after he was done convinced Kylo very quickly of the merits of such a method of eating.

He swallowed thickly, feeling a slight sheen of sweat prickling at the back of his neck. He eyed his bed speculatively, but then forcibly pulled his gaze away. Hux would be here any minute and Kylo simply had no time to.... _do_ anything before he arrived.

Instead he focused on placing the plates exactly at opposite ends of what was supposed to be his working desk, which he had never had any use for, since he wasn't a datapad pusher, and had now repurposed as an impromptu dinner table. He still included a knife and fork with the place setting just in case Hux didn’t want to get his hands dirty. Which, Kylo considered, would be a shame.

When Hux stepped through the door, having overridden the door code with his universal one as Kylo predicted he would do – the controlling bastard – Kylo was pleased to notice he had actually changed his clothes. He looked exactly the same as he had on the bridge, but Kylo knew this was his _other_ dress uniform. He was secretly very pleased.

He himself had opted to forgo his full attire and instead only wore his inner, shorter tunic over his pleated shirt and trousers. He still wore his wide belt, because he knew that it visually made the slope of his shoulders towards his slim hips even more apparent, but otherwise he had tried for a more casual approach.

His face was bare, which made Kylo vaguely uncomfortable, because he knew how open it was, but the holonet had read that openness towards a partner was a good thing. Kylo just hoped Hux had read that too somewhere, because without diving into his head, he was about as easy to read as a cliff face.

***

Hux was surprised to see Ren in a state of what he considered to be undress, compared with his usual layers of robes and helmet. He had only seen the man helmetless a few times and could never quite get past how young Ren looked, with his pale skin, plump lips, and waves of shiny black tresses. Ren's nose was too large and slightly crooked, but the minor imperfection only made his overall appearance more charming. His eyes were unexpectedly gentle, pools of darkness flecked with slivers of gold. Right now, they were staring at Hux in clear adulation.

Hux thought that must be why Ren wore the helmet – he was far too easy to read when unmasked.

The situation was getting curiouser and curiouser. If Hux was reading Ren correctly, all the signs - from the tantalizing vegetable dish on the warming plate in the center of the table, to the bottle of wine and wine glasses that were set out, to the way that Ren looked at him like a vision out of a dream – indicated that this dinner was, in fact, a date.

Hux carefully schooled his features to try to offset the warm flush he felt rising in his chest and neck. In the most neutral, bored-sounding voice he could muster, he asked, "Is that Vossian spinach, Ren?" Hux debated briefly, if maybe he should actually have said Kylo… and didn’t come to any sound conclusion.

“Yes,” Kylo answered far more enthusiastically than he intended. He tried to modulate his voice to something less eager. “Yes, it's your favourite,” he said neutrally and scolded himself the next instant. As if the general didn't know that himself.

To not make even more of a fool of himself, Kylo politely offered Hux a seat with an elegant wave of his hand. He had actually practised that a little.

Hux tried to take in a deep breath without being obvious about doing so as he sat down, unfolding the blood red napkin primly over his lap, willing his flush not to rise over the tight collar of his uniform.

He was only partially successful, if the quick dart of Kylo's eyes down to his throat when he looked up and the answering tinge of the barest pink rising on Kylo's cheeks was any indication.

Right. This was not how he planned this to go.

Then Hux remembered he didn't, in fact, plan any of this and wasn't even sure until a few moments ago what _this_ was even about. Hux felt uncomfortably naked on a visceral level at not being in control. At not knowing what to expect.

Except well cooked Vossian spinach, judging by the delicious smell wafting through the air. The familiar and loved scent mollified him somewhat.

Ren served a few long stems of the vegetable to Hux expertly, feeling their temperature with his bare fingers (and Hux noticed, extremely well manicured and cleaned nails, of which he approved immensely – he wouldn't have known what he'd done had there been any remnants of Kylo's recent kills still stuck around the nail beds). An odd shiver made him retreat from that line of thought hastily.

Three slender, chatoyant pieces of spinach with their succulent leaves still in place as was considered best (and again Hux approved) were laid out on the plate. Kylo offered a small gently steaming decanter, and at Hux's assent he poured violently neon blue sauce in a swirl over the greenish-purple plant stems.

Hux's eyes went wide.

The sauce was so strongly pigmented and of such a lush colour it appeared to tint Hux's face light-blue as he leaned over.

“Ttelkaperi Sauce,” he breathed in awe. His voice cracked hoarsely on the second word and the next moment he could feel his cheeks flushing in earnest, when he realised how positively orgasmic that had just sounded.

He stole a quick glance up to Kylo and was equal parts relieved and horrified to see his ears shining a bright red between the bangs meant to conceal them. But Kylo's astonished, yet giddily pleased expression made Hux's stomach drop. From suspicion – no from _horror_! – right, horror – Hux had progressed to horror.... Right? But damn did Kylo look lovely when he looked unguardedly vulnerable in his eagerness. Kriff.

Hux suddenly felt the urge to make things absolutely clear, to wipe the slate clean and burn it pristine with only truth.

“Ren, is this a...?”

“No!” Kylo said a little too quickly, sounding panicked without his vocoder. He sat back down in front of his own portion of the meal and shuffled a little in his seat, not looking up. “Maybe...Only...But only if you like...”

Hux poked the spinach to see whether it had sufficiently cooled and therefore softened to eat. His finger came away neon blue with slippery sauce.

“I see.”

“Okay.”

They lapsed into heavy silence, occasionally poking their food awkwardly.

Kylo wondered if he should be the one to talk first. The holonet had not been terribly clear on what to do during awkward silences. In fact, everything seemed to progress much more smoothly on the holonet.

If this had been a fictional scenario, he would have lasciviously licked the Ttelkaperi sauce from Hux's finger, eliciting a moan from the General, who then would have gripped Kylo by the hair –

He stopped this train of thought as he felt his dick twitch with interest. If he had been wearing his thick wool outer robe, an erection would have been nearly unnoticeable. Clad as he was in merely a thin tunic, trousers, and underwear that he had made sure was clean, it would be embarrassingly obvious if he was hard the next time he stood.

Hux, for his part, entirely avoided eye contact with Ren, choosing instead to carefully study his surroundings. There wasn't much to see. Ren's personal quarters were identical in size and layout to Hux's and much more sparsely furnished. Other than their makeshift dining table and chairs, there was only a bed, nightstand, dresser, footlocker, and some sort of pedestal with a black object on it. The door in the far corner of the room was closed; Hux presumed this was the refresher.

The bed was entirely regulation - metal-framed with crisp white sheets and a folded blanket bearing the First Order logo. Two pillows leaned limply against the frame at the head of the bed. It didn't look particularly comfortable to Hux, who had spared no expense in outfitting his bed with high thread-count sheets and a warm comforter. A good night's sleep was essential for a clear mind the next day. _At least the sheets look freshly laundered_ , thought Hux before he panicked because he was not supposed to be thinking about Kylo Ren's bed.

He dropped his gaze back to his plate, where, thankfully, one of the stalks of spinach had cooled enough to soften. He dragged it delicately through the blue sauce, lifted it to his lips, and took a bite.

The texture of the vegetable was perfect – the stalk was tender, yet still crisp, and the leaves were buttery without being overly wilted. The taste, though... The taste was downright heavenly. There was a rich, planty flavor with just a hint of bitterness, and the sauce was a pleasant mixture of sweet and tangy. Hux chewed, swallowed, and let a small moan escape his mouth.

Kylo stared at him with his mouth hanging open.

The softened Vossian vegetable that he was about to eat slipped from his fingers, forgotten, until the stem landed on his plate with an extremely wet splat. The sound was loud in the quiet of his room. And Kylo couldn't shake the feeling that it had sounded very reminiscent of a slap against naked skin. He felt his ears grow extremely hot, and he swallowed, strangely fixed in place and unable to move, as if Hux was the one commanding the Force and not Kylo. Hux looked up as Kylo could do nothing but stare, aware of the blue sauce dripping sluggishly in two long strings from his fingers.

Hux's face did a strange contortion from acute embarrassment, including a fetching blush, to stony and expressionless in quick succession. But Kylo had seen it and felt like he had to do something now, though his eyes were still fixed on Hux's lips. He licked his own subconsciously.

Hux decided then and there that something needed to be done and Ren obviously wasn't the one to do it. His expression shifted again, this time to darkly amused.

“Something the matter?” he asked, and Ren shivered at the sudden drop in tone.

His eyes firmly fixed on Ren, Hux curled his tongue very visibly around a softened leaf and pulled it into his mouth, lips stained electric blue.

It took all of Hux's resolve not to simply close his eyes and feast on the delectable stalk of spinach as soon as it touched his tongue, but if he played his cards right, he might end his night with feasting on the beautiful man sitting across the table from him. His steely grey eyes locked with Kylo's as he, slowly and sensuously, inserted the vegetable as far into his mouth as he could.

Hux was quite skilled at blowjobs due to his Academy "training", but the Vossian spinach was too long even for a man of his abilities. An inch or so of the stem protruded from his lips like a glossy, purple-green cigarra. He then pulled on the end of the stalk, drawing it through his pursed lips.

Once the spinach was out of Hux's mouth again, he licked along its entire length, giving a few teasing flicks of his tongue right at the tip. Then he rolled the spit-moistened vegetable sloppily through the Ttelkaperi sauce on his plate until it was thoroughly coated and, standing, advanced toward Kylo, blue sauce trickling down his hand and dripping on the floor.

Kylo's first instinct was to shove his napkin in his lap to hide his erection, but the scrap of red cloth merely drew attention to it. He noticed Hux breaking eye contact briefly to glance downward. When Hux again met Kylo's gaze, it was with a downright predatory smile on his face. Kylo could only sit, frozen, desperately wanting, and cock straightening to full attention as Hux approached, holding the Vossian spinach.

When the food touched Kylo's mouth, nudging gently against his teeth behind his lips, Kylo was embarrassed to realise the sound crawling molasses-slowly from his throat was actually a wheedling, yearning whimper. He would deny it later, but right now, right here, he was mewling pathetically, his eyes fixed wide in a glassy trance on Hux's sharp ones.

He fisted his hands in his tunic over his thighs, turning the knuckles white under the strain of not sliding inwards, towards his cock. The pressure of his hard erection was uncomfortable, a throbbing pain between his legs in his clothes underneath the red napkin, but it didn't register completely. But Hux's gaze, the hunger and naked desire like a blast furnace, did.

Kylo obediently opened his mouth, and Hux wasted no time in sliding the vegetable between his lips.

His heart beating fast and erratically, Kylo was fully prepared to relax his larynx and let Hux shove the spinach as far down as he could take it, show Hux how good he could be, but Hux stopped and smirked magnanimously.

“Bite, Kylo,” he purred.

Hearing his chosen first name sent a hot frisson down Kylo's body, tiding sharply between his legs. He whimpered again and did as he was told, delicately biting the soft stem. The juice from the vegetable was squeezed from its fibres, mixing with the slickly sticky sauce, and together these two created something grand. The taste was nothing Kylo had ever experienced before, and in a moment of absolute clarity he understood fully why Hux considered this his favourite food.

“Chew,” Hux murmured uncharacteristically gently. His heartbeat sped up at the peek of tongue and teeth. He rested the bitten piece of spinach against Kylo's lips as he chewed and swallowed, licked his lips and the stem to get at the sauce. Kylo's wide, shining eyes never left Hux's as he transferred the softening spinach to his other hand and lapped up the spilling bright blue sauce from his palm with a broad stroke of his tongue.

That image, the pink of Hux's tongue sliding slowly, sensuously over his palm, the electric blue of the Ttelkaperi sauce gathering and mixing with his saliva, was somehow even more titillating to Kylo than Hux's earlier predatory prowl towards him. For a second Kylo hoped Hux would maybe shove his spit slick hand under Kylo's tunic and into his trousers, maybe stroke him a little and allow him a bit of relief. And oh, how he wanted. He could not concentrate on anything else and was nervous with it.

But Hux did no such thing. Instead he leaned lazily against the table, his hip cocked slightly, leaned even closer down to Kylo and stroked the sauce-dripping Vossian spinach against Kylo's lips again.

“We don't want to waste any of this, do we?”

Kylo greedily lapped at the stem, curling the leaves into his mouth, revelling at the thought of them having been in Hux's mouth only moments before, and chewed and nibbled on it interspersed with moans and soft gasps.

“That's good,” Hux crooned, the knowing smirk on his face widening, combining with the spread of the softest, excited flush.

The praise shot down into Kylo's groin like a sharp explosion. He groaned helplessly, his eyes pleading.

Hux looked astonished for a second, which changed to smugly pleased shortly after. “So... Is that how it is, Kylo?”

It didn't take Force-sensitivity for Hux to read the waves of desire and desperation emanating from Kylo Ren. He had the man literally eating out of his hand, and a part of him, cruelly, wanted to draw this out as long as possible, to watch Ren whimper and beg for his dinner and Hux's touch. The other part of him was just as eager as Ren to get to the main course, which was looking increasingly like a passionate night clutching at Ren's sheets.

Hux trailed his fingers gently down Ren's face, running them over several moles, and tilted Ren's chin upward. He noticed that there was a trace of blue on Ren's bottom lip, just a hint of the Ttelkaperi sauce.

"You've made such a mess, Ren, as usual," Hux said without malice. He leaned in closer, his breath ghosting over Ren's mouth as he continued talking. "There's sauce on your face, and, as usual, I'm forced to clean it up."

Then Hux was running his tongue over Ren's soft bottom lip, tasting the salty-sweet remnants of the sauce.

Ren made a little noise, a cross between a choke and a gasp, which only encouraged Hux further. He sucked Ren's entire bottom lip into his mouth, giving it a few gentle nibbles.

It was several moments before Kylo's mind finally caught up to what was happening to his body. He could hardly believe that his plan had actually worked – he had lured Hux to his chambers with spinach, and now the man was kissing him. Kylo's hands lifted from his lap and entwined around Hux's neck, drawing him closer.

They kissed more and more enthusiastically, their tongues lapping the insides of each other's wet mouths. With a moan, Kylo rose from his seat, the napkin catching on his erection before falling to the floor.

He felt hands fisting in his hair, and he was backed up against the table, one of Hux's thighs slotted between his legs. Kylo's cock pressed against Hux, and for a moment, Kylo was embarrassed – what if this was too much? What if Hux laughed at his weakness and left him here, wanting?

But then Kylo felt Hux roll his hips, and a telltale hardness pushed at his leg. Before long, the two of them were rutting against each other, Kylo perched on the edge of the table with Hux straddling one of his legs.

“No,” Hux muttered, tearing himself away from those luscious lips, struggling to still his frantically thrusting hips. “No,” he repeated sternly.

Disappointment and the sharp sting of rejection plummeted into Kylo like a block of ice. Somehow he'd always feared – always _known_ – Hux would come to his senses eventually and reject him. It was inevitable.

But to Kylo's great surprise Hux smashed their mouths together again with a desperation completely at odds to any rejection Kylo had ever experienced or imagined. He grabbed one of Kylo's cheeks in a firm grip, pushing his groin sharply against Kylo's.

“I want,” Hux panted breathlessly against Kylo's moist lips. He didn't seem to be able to form complete sentences, much to his chagrin as he frowned. Instead he squeezed Kylo's arse in an unforgiving pinch.

Kylo gasped and panted, his breath stuck somewhere in his chest. His gaze fixed stupidly on the lovely deep flush on Hux's sweaty face, Kylo nodded. Whatever Hux wanted, he was wholeheartedly agreeing to it.

Suddenly Kylo's world tilted, disorienting him for a second, as Hux grabbed and manhandled him around so his back was to Hux's front. Kylo moaned at the feel of Hux's hard cock pressed firmly against his backside, before he was pushed forwards, bent sharply over the table, his arse, despite being still fully clothed, obscenely on display.

“Uh, Hux, yes!” Kylo groaned as Hux's fingers dug into his hair, pressing his face to the table. A smear of clear saliva marred the table, connecting his lips with the smooth surface by a slick string of spit. He languidly stretched out his arms in front, revelling at the feel of solid steel underneath him and Hux's hot body at his back pushing his own straining cock against the edge of the table.

Hux was frantically pushing and pulling Kylo's many layers up, flipping the fabric of his tunic and undershirt over his backside, exposing the trousers underneath. Panting, he marvelled at the expanse of thickly muscled thighs and arse he could make out even through the thick fabric.

He tried to get Kylo's trousers out of the way, but the suspenders stymied Hux a little when he couldn't find a clasp or button to unfasten the straps.

Who the fuck wore suspenders directly sewn into the trousers, for kriff's sake?!

He wanted them off and fast.

Frustration made him jittery and rough.

Letting his gaze sweep quickly around them to find something to help, Hux's eyes fell on their forgotten, half eaten meals.

Anyone thinking that one used a blunt knife to cut vegetables had never encountered their fibrous stems. No, the knives on the table were sharp and serrated like a steak knife.

With two swift, efficient yanks, Hux cut the offending suspenders right where they connected to the waistline. The tension made them snap easily under the sharp teeth of the knife as they sprang away and vanished underneath Kylo's clothes.

Kylo yelped loudly, and for a moment Hux wondered if they had been under such tension that they snapped around, the backlash hitting his chest – the way Kylo bit down on a whimper – possibly his nipples.

Hux felt himself grow hot with the thought of Kylo having sensitive nipples.

His own weren't at all responsive to anything really, a fact Hux always secretly lamented. He also hadn't had many partners who were sensitive in that area. The prospect of Kylo being just that had his mouth watering. He swallowed reflexively.

But Hux, apart from being very focused and single-minded, was also a man of many tastes, his sights right now set on other pleasures.

And rather _pressing_ matters.

Biting his lips sharply, Hux pushed one hand against his cock to give himself some relief as he peeled Kylo's trousers down. The sight alone, of naked flesh and supple skin dotted with so many endearing moles and freckles, nearly undid him.

He could not remember a time he had been this turned on by sight alone. But here he was, biting his lip almost to the point of drawing blood, while squeezing his erection hard as he shoved Kylo's trousers down haphazardly to mid thigh with the other hand.

He wanted to feel more, see more. Taste more.

Roughly Hux pushed the whole bunched up fabric of Kylo's tunic and shirt up until it was trapped under Kylo's arms and then with a final hard push that made both Hux and Kylo grunt, he shoved it even higher so it caught around Kylo's shoulders. There was so much fabric it provided quite a bulky and stiff cuff around Kylo's upper arms, trapping them stretched forwards along the table, his head almost hidden by the rolls of fabric, only his inky locks spilling out.

Kylo writhed.

This was not how he had imagined this to go at all, but he was far from against it. His whole body quivered with excitement. He was so hard he felt dizzy and euphoric. Yielding happily to his fate, he simply let his sweaty forehead thump against the table.

The metal of it was smooth and cool, so he turned his face into it. His heated cheek felt burnt by the contrast of temperatures. He rubbed the sleek surface like a cat, moaning softly. Then he moaned for an entirely different reason when he felt Hux's slender hands squeeze both his cheeks once and then push them apart. He flushed red anew with embarrassment and excitement in equal measures as he imagined what Hux was seeing, how he might enjoy looking at Kylo, his cool gaze appraising him. He squirmed, panting harshly.

One hand left his blushing backside and Kylo felt the general’s weight settle on his back for a moment, as he reached over Kylo towards something. Trapped in his own clothes as he was, Kylo had no idea what Hux was doing. It only added to the thrill and his excitement.

Then the pressure on his back was gone, and instead Kylo felt a finger carefully probe at the small pucker of his hole. Reflexively he twitched, his spine stiffening. He was sensitive there, always had been.

“Shhh-sh-sh,” Hux soothed gently. His hands occupied, he leaned over Kylo again, rubbing his head against his naked back in what he hoped were calming, reassuring swathes.

“I will stop if you want me to, Kylo. But please know that I will not hurt you.”

Stars, Kylo was magnificent like this. Stretched out before him, his skin hot and flushed, streaked red where Hux’s earlier manhandling had left the skin ruddy. And he was writhing subtly, despite his stiffened spine.

“No, I want...” Kylo mumbled, barely intelligible in the mass of fabric his upper torso and head were buried in. “I want... Please, Hux.”

He whimpered, and the plaintive request, the softness of his pleading voice nearly was Hux's undoing. Hux took a deep, shuddering breath and leaned back, steadying himself on wobbly knees before he sank down behind Kylo and circled a single finger gently against his entrance.

It was slick and – _warm_ ? Kylo jerked away, startled. “Hux? Is that...” _Ttelkaperi sauce_?

“I know you can probably magick lube here in an instant,” Hux snorted a little derisively, and honestly Kylo was not sure how well his command of the Force would hold up at this moment, “but this is much more entertaining.” Hux's voice dropped to husky and slightly strained. The roughness of it made Kylo's stomach plummet deliciously.

“And it is quite an incentive to do _this_ ,” Hux purred before any further sound he made was muffled, as he pressed his whole face between Kylo's cheeks and _licked_.

Kylo shouted, then bit down hard on his lip to stifle the rest of the surprised sound that wanted to burst out.

Kylo was not completely inexperienced of course, but no one had ever done _that_ to him. Before now he hadn't even been sure people really did this outside of holoporn.

Hux ran his tongue in a long swipe up Ren's crack, tasting both the sweet tanginess of the Ttelkaperi sauce and the slightest hint of muskiness. He circled Ren's hole slowly, savoring the taste and the feeling of it pulsing and puckering. Above, he heard Ren's moans, still muffled by the tunic covering his head. Then there was a sharp gasp as Hux thrust the tip of his tongue inside Ren.

Hux reluctantly pulled his face from between Ren's cheeks. "Take that off," he commanded. "I want to hear you as I tear you apart." He leaned over Ren's back to help him struggle out of his remaining clothes. He couldn't help but grind his cock against that delectable ass as he pulled the tunic over Ren's head and discarded it on the floor.

Unexpectedly, Ren was wearing another layer under his tunic, a see-through crop top that extended only to the bottom of his rib cage. Hux ran his hands over tight mesh material, feeling the way Ren's muscles tensed as he squirmed, caught between Hux's body and the table. He reached around Ren's torso to find his nipples peaked from the cold metal table (and possibly from arousal). As he pinched both of Ren's nipples simultaneously through the thin mesh shirt, Ren keened and rolled his hips greedily backwards against Hux.

It was then that Hux looked down at his own clothed crotch and realized his mistake. The front of his uniform trousers were now covered in the slimy blue sauce. It looked like it could be the ejaculate of several different alien species that he had definitely not watched in holoporn videos. At that thought, he felt a wave of guilty arousal and absentmindedly thrust against Ren's backside again.

"Mmmm Hux..." Ren panted, and that was enough to snap Hux back into reality. The reality was that his trousers would now need to be washed, and it was all Ren's fault for being... well, did being delicious and irresistible count as a fault?

"Stay right there," Hux said to Ren. He winced as his usually assertive voice came out sounding more like a plea.

Wiping his hand clean on the meat of Ren's pale ass cheek, Hux quickly but carefully removed his boots and socks and set them aside. He undid his sauce-covered trousers and stepped out of them, tossing them under the table.

Stripping off his regulation briefs, Hux stood naked from the waist down and ran the tip of his cock gently down Ren's crack. The sticky blue sauce trickled onto his length. He fantasized about just slathering himself in Ttelkaperi sauce and immediately pushing into Ren's tight hole, but that was inadvisable if he wanted a second date, which he did, inexplicably. No, he would have to carefully stretch Ren open first.

As Hux dipped his fingers in the sauce dish, he noticed the Vossian spinach sitting on the serving platter, still warm and rigid, waiting to be consumed. He smiled wickedly as an idea formed in his mind.

“Kylo?” He almost singsonged, and the false sweetness barely covering his wicked chuckle made Kylo's whole body tense. But he stayed where he was, extraordinarily obedient and charmingly trusting. Hux rewarded him with a soothing stroke of his flat hand from tailbone up to his neck. Goosebumps sprung up in its wake and Kylo shuddered, moaning softly, squirming into the touch.

He was so wonderfully responsive and incredibly docile, yet practically brimming with anticipation. Oh yes, Hux could work with this.

Leaning further down, so his breath puffed against the dark locks covering one of Kylo's ears – a very flushed ear - Hux purred, “Tell me again, as I seem to have forgotten. At what temperature does Vossian spinach start to go soft?”

Kylo frowned. “Uh....” He tried to find the right information in his confused and lust-addled brain. “38 degrees and below?” he asked more than told.

Hux hummed. “Do you know what else is actually closely under 38°C?”

Kylo tried to think. He wriggled trying to figure out if there was a wrong answer. Then, suddenly, he stiffened, his butt cheeks clenching against Hux's groin as it began to dawn on him where this conversation was most likely headed.

“ _You_ ,” breathed Hux huskily in answer to his own question. He felt extraordinarily smug with how Kylo twitched and whimpered.

“You want to...?” Kylo couldn't even say it. But the wickedness, the complete _kinkiness_ and otherness was so far out of what Kylo had ever experienced that this strangeness, this unknown was enough to make him reckless and very, very hard. He mewled softly and nodded pre-empting Hux asking if he was okay with this. The sooner he got to it, the less time Kylo had to let his nerves get the better of him and change his mind. He didn't _want_ to change his mind. Not really, but he felt the first flutter of uncertainty already settling in.

Hux just laughed softly, the sound travelling like a gentle tide over Kylo's taught nerves. He had never heard Hux laugh like this before: Relaxed, but still wickedly playful. It only made Kylo whimper louder.

Hux leaned over him, reaching for the dish of Ttelkaperi again, coating his first two fingers thickly in it. With his other hand, he grabbed a stem of spinach from the warming platter. He didn't mind this time that Kylo's backside smeared electric blue sauce over his cock and pubic hair. This was going to be messy either way and after all, there were worse things than having your privates slick and sticky with warm sauce.

Kylo was panting, almost hyperventilating and Hux brushed his cheek against Kylo's neck. A low rumbling sound rolled up Hux's throat, spilling like viscous syrup over Kylo's skin, making him shudder, but also less tense.

“We can stop whenever you want,” Hux whispered, as if he was afraid anyone else might hear him care so much.

Kylo quickly shook his head. “No, just.... just, please.” He had nothing more to say. Precome was already dripping from the tip of his cock between his legs. His cockhead was bumping against the underside of the table every time he moved and he could feel Hux's hard length rub against his sticky arse and that was just so, so good. He wondered briefly what Hux looked like now and turned his head back as much as he could with Hux's full weight still pinning him to the metal table. Kylo strained to catch a glimpse of him out of the corner of his eyes.

Hux rose onto the balls of his feet to hitch himself further up and plant a sloppy, reassuring kiss against Kylo's sweaty cheek. He was sweating and flushed as much as Kylo was now. His heart was beating very fast and he was actually nervous. Not that he would tell anyone this. He had shown Kylo too much of his hand as it were already. The way Kylo responded to him made something oddly soft stir inside Hux's chest. Hux was afraid to examine it too closely.

So he leaned back instead and pushed two fingers into Kylo's crack, rubbing against his hole.

Kylo moaned, trying to dampen the feeble, trembling sound against his shoulder.

“None of that,” Hux admonished, giving Kylo's rump a whack with the still springy vegetable. Kylo yelped – loudly – and Hux felt mollified.

He worked his middle finger quickly into Kylo, who squirmed and moaned non stop. His hands clutched around the edges of the table in a vice-like grip, his knuckles completely bloodless, holding on for dear life, as Hux pumped that single finger in and out of him with a quick and efficient rhythm that managed to now and then graze his prostate, which nearly drove Kylo mad with the sudden spike and then receding stimulation.

There was a short pause, when Hux pulled his finger free. Kylo tensed. He couldn't help it. He knew what was coming and that made it actually worse.

And then he felt the nudge of something like a finger at his entrance, pushing in. Unlike a finger, however, there was the feeling of little nubs where the leaves grew out of the stem and of course the leaves themselves, which tickled against his spread cheeks until they vanished.

Kylo was panting harshly as Hux fed the long stem into him. Hux watched transfixed as the Vossian spinach vanished into Kylo's hole, the muscle almost sucking it up by itself. Kylo was grunting. The vegetable stems were slim, no thicker than Hux's index finger, but Kylo was probably not used to something this long inside of him.

To prevent a rather unfortunate mishap from occurring, which would lead to a very embarrassing visit to the medbay, Hux let quite a bit of the plant stem protrude, so Kylo's grasping muscle couldn't suck it in completely.

Hux stepped back, leaving a reassuring hand resting on Kylo's hip. It smeared more electric blue over his skin in the process.

There was now a dark green stub shimmering with purple-black iridescence protruding from Kylo's dusky brown arsehole. It looked really funny, but also kind of cute in its own surreal way.

Hux sniggered and gave it a small flick. Kylo jumped and whimpered. Hux sniggered louder, which made a wave of goosebumps race down Kylo's back.

“What-?” Kylo gasped for breath trying to hold still and be good, but it was too much to ask. This was so odd, oddly good, too, but so strange and also, he had never felt something so far inside him. He was vibrating with nervousness and tension of not knowing what was coming next, so he had to ask. “What are you going to do now?”

"What I'm going to do next," Hux announced, trying to sound businesslike but failing to stop the arousal and something else he pointedly avoided thinking of as affection from entering his voice, "is enjoy my meal." He followed his statement with another flick to the Vossian spinach, causing Kylo to moan and roll his hips against the table. Hux grazed his fingers along Kylo's side, starting at his hip and ending at his flank, then gave Kylo a pat on the ass. He reached over to grab another stalk of spinach, coated liberally with Ttelkaperi sauce.

Hux circled the second vegetable around Kylo's rim. Every time he nudged it against the one already deep in Kylo, Hux heard a satisfying whimper. Slowly, he worked the stem of the second stalk of spinach into Kylo's hole, stretching it slightly. He pushed it part of the way in, then pulled it out until just the tip remained inside. A few more shallow thrusts of the vegetable had Kylo panting and reaching for his neglected cock.

Hux tutted disapprovingly and swatted Kylo's hand away. "You'll want to wait for the main course," he chided as, in one fluid motion, he pushed the second vegetable almost completely inside Kylo, leaving just a stub hanging out like the first.

Kylo threw his head back and gave a shout of pleasure. Hux grasped the protruding ends of both stalks of spinach and began twisting and scissoring, working Kylo open. Kylo's ass was a work of art now, with blue sauce smeared lightly across his blushing cheeks, a thicker coating of the sauce in his crack and dripping from his filled hole, and, of course, the two stalks of purple-black spinach.

No, Hux corrected himself mentally. Art was meant to be gazed at, not devoured. Kylo was something better than art - a beautifully arranged plating meant to be enjoyed with all of Hux's senses.

Noticing that the first stalk of spinach was starting to soften, Hux spread Kylo's cheeks using his hands and sucked gently at the bottom edge of Kylo's rim, gathering the tangy sauce into his mouth.

Above him, Kylo gasped at the sensation. "Hux... is it... is it _ready_?"

Hux opened his mouth to reply but found a better use for it before he could form any words. Instead, he nibbled at the end of the vegetable, steadily drawing it out of Kylo and into his hungry mouth. The taste was exquisite - bitter and buttery and sweet and a flavor that was unmistakably Kylo. Hux moaned and palmed at his cock as he ate.

Kylo moaned as well, feeling the vegetable sliding out of him, the leaves and nubs rubbing at his inner walls, and then his rim, and then leaving him entirely.

By the time Hux had finished the first vegetable, the second was wilted and ready for consumption. He considered eating it as well, but Kylo had gone through such trouble to obtain and cook it. Surely he deserved to enjoy the finest Vossian spinach that Hux had ever tasted.

Kylo felt the remaining stalk of spinach being pulled swiftly out of him. He whined, his empty, stretched hole fluttering, trying to clench on nothing. He was about to beg Hux for more, more anything, just more, when something nudged at his lips.

It was spinach, soft and ready to eat. He blushed when he realized that it was the stalk that had just been pulled out of him. "Be a good boy and eat your vegetables," Hux purred in his ear.

Kylo ate from Hux's hand, savoring each bite as he felt the warmth of Hux's body against his back and the cold metal table against his front. Kylo was still chewing the last bite of spinach when he felt Hux's cock start pushing into him. The preparation had been enough so that there was a perfect stretch just shy of pain. He had never felt all of his senses so fully stimulated at once like this, except for when he was meditating in the Force.

Hux worked his way into Kylo, inch by inch, occasionally pulling back, only to follow with a small thrust. Kylo felt more Ttelkaperi sauce being drizzled down his crack and over his stretched hole, and then Hux was fully seated inside him, the slickness of the sauce easing the way.

"Would you be a dear," Hux whispered against Kylo's ear, "and pass the spinach?" Kylo's heart swelled so much upon hearing the word "dear" that he almost forgot Hux's request - until Hux brought him back to reality with a gentle nibble to his earlobe, accompanied with a slight thrust.

Using the Force, Kylo floated a stalk of spinach toward them, releasing it when Hux held it firmly in his hand. Kylo felt Hux's weight lift off, and then the Vossian spinach was gently trailing down his spine. Hux was grinding against him while deep inside.

Then, Hux pulled out most of the way, leaving only the tip of his cock in Kylo. Something solid wriggled its way in alongside Hux, stretching Kylo's rim even further. Kylo sucked in a sharp breath as he recognized what it was. Hux gave a single long thrust and was deep inside Kylo again - along with a stalk of spinach, which was perfectly positioned to nudge against Kylo's prostate.

Kylo moaned and sighed, grabbing the edges of the table to push back and meet Hux's thrusts.

The stalk was softening slowly, so Hux pulled it out after a moment, letting it drop unceremoniously onto the floor with an undignified wet slap, grabbing Kylo's hips instead, slowly undulating his hips to hit that spot still even without vegetable aid.

Kylo's voice was so hoarse, it broke and crackled over the words, as he husked, “Hux.... can you...please, harder? Fuck me harder?”

Hux frowned, not wanting to hurt Kylo. Ttelkaperi sauce after all wasn't real lube and he wasn't sure if this was a good idea. “Are you certain?”

Kylo nodded frantically. “Yes, yes, very certain. I like it.” When Hux still didn't move, he added, “I like it hard. _Really_ hard.” He looked back over his shoulder, amber eyes liquid and pleading. “Please, Hux?”

Hux still frowned and Kylo whimpered, sure Hux would not indulge him, as Hux pulled away and out. Kylo sobbed, one hand shooting back, grabbing Hux's uniform tunic.

“If you're pulling away, just so I will beg: I promise, I will anyway! I'll beg as much as you want, Hux, just _please_!”

“No,” Hux said, then amended, “Well, yes, I'd like to hear that, but I also like to fuck you very, very hard through a mattress. But you see, that requires an _actual_ mattress.” He looked meaningfully at Kylo then turned his head towards Kylo's bed, clearly visible from where they were now.

Kylo swallowed and nodded. He peeled himself up from the table, shuddering as the sensitive skin of his nipples stuck a little to the metal surface. He felt the sauce squish between his cheeks as he staggered over to his bed on wobbly legs. He force pulled the lube from his night stand and slathered his fingers with it and sloppily pushed them between his cheeks, keening low at the slick mess, before he flopped down unceremoniously, head squished into the duvet, arse in the air, legs obscenely spread.

Hux snorted, amused. “You're eager,” he commented, smug.

Kylo lifted his head only a fraction staring back at him through his spread legs. “And you're not?” he deadpanned dryly, his gaze dropping meaningfully to Hux's stiff cock, glistening and actually dripping with neon blue sauce.

Hux smirked, “Touché.” As much as he liked Kylo pliant, eager and obedient, he liked this sassy side of Kylo, too. A lot.  
Then he chuckled, as he leaned over to the warming platter to collected another two stalks of spinach. Maybe they could be of use somehow.

He sauntered over, erection bobbing almost comically.

Kylo might have laughed if he wasn't so desperate to have Hux's cock back inside him. He let his head drop back down awaiting the fuck of his life with shivering limbs.

Instead he felt a gentle hand on his flank.

“Turn around,” Hux paused for only a split second, an unsure frown flitting over his features, before he added a little hesitantly, “dear.” The effect of this one word on Kylo earlier had not been lost on him, but he wasn't sure it would really be welcome.

The shy, wobbly moan he got from Kylo in reply and the way he trembled as he turned over was answer enough though.

“You like being called that?”

Kylo nodded quickly, his eyes focused on Hux, wide and glassy. Sitting now, facing Hux, he leaned forward. The movement was so slight, so slow, that Hux assumed Kylo was not aware he was even doing it. But he was slowly drifting closer as if drawn in. His mouth dropped open a fraction, and Hux's gaze snapped to it, compelled. The inside of Kylo's lips was flushed an even darker pink than the plush outside and Hux exhaled with a little shudder.

Kylo must have heard, as he quickly pulled back, looking away guiltily.

“No!” Hux choked, his hand snaking forwards with his fingertips coming to rest hesitantly on the side of Kylo's neck, just shy of where he could see Kylo's pulse flutter nervously under the skin.

“No, I want to – it's why I – with you on you back, I can -” Hux stopped himself right there, embarrassed flush rising at his ineffective stuttering.

Kylo looked confused but his frown slowly lifted as he digested the words.

“You want to...kiss me again?” He asked, heartbreaking disbelief audible in his voice. But there was also a sliver of shy hope.

Hux bit his lip and felt suddenly very exposed for his want.

It must have been written all over his face, because Kylo made a small noise and surged forward and up, pressing his lips to Hux's.

The contact was fleeting and when he pulled back Kylo looked unsure, but also so damn hopeful.

A breathy whimper tore up Hux's throat, leaving his nose in an undignified reedy snort.

Fuck it.

He pressed close, Kylo willingly spreading his legs, humming as Hux's weight settled on him. His arms drew around the general's lithe back, holding on, as Hux devoured him.

Panting through his open mouth, Hux smeared kisses all over Kylo's face, whimpering and clawing his hands into Kylo's shoulder and hair.

“Fuck,” Hux muttered feebly, between sloppy kisses, sliding his tongue against Kylo's halfway between the word, slurring the single syllable.

Not wanting to break contact he awkwardly wormed one hand between them, trying to get his cock back into Kylo.

Kylo wasn't really helping, too occupied and swept away in the kissing. He was moaning helpfully though as Hux's cock nudged his hole. Hux took that as good an aim as he was going to achieve in their tangled limbs and thrust sharply.

Kylo arched, shouting, as Hux slid all the way in with a single shove until his balls slapped against Kylo's cheeks.

Hux pulled back and thrust harder, rocking Kylo's whole body with every thrust, putting all his weight behind it, giving Kylo what he had asked for.

In between uncoordinated meetings of lips and tongue and mingled breath, and Kylo's desperate, chirping whimpers, Hux realised he was still holding two stalks of slowly cooling spinach.

Currently the stems were tangled in Kylo's hair wirth Hux’s fingers. He was less interested in them now, but didn't want to just chuck them across the bed, so he pulled them free and finding no good place to put them, he leaned back a bit and placed them on Kylo's chest. They rolled down into the dip between his pectoral muscles and Hux smirked, sudden inspiration striking. He leaned further back, stilling his thrusting, but the change in angle made Kylo groan nonetheless.

Hux spread his whole hand over each impressive pectoral, squeezing and pushing them together, trapping the greenish-purple stalks between them. That looked... appetising.

At the lack of movement Kylo lifted his head to see what he was doing and made a weird noise that was probably what happened if you married a chortle and a snort.

“Are you... Are you tiddy-fucking me with spinach?” he asked incredulously, looking almost cross-eyed at the vegetable being squished between his muscles. Experimentally he tried to reach the little heads of the plant with his tongue. He was just about able to lick them.

Hux stared, his pupils dilating for a moment, then he caught himself and shrugged. “Well, you got a nice pair.” He smirked then. “Also, I want to do this with _something else_ rather than spinach,” he growled and Kylo's gaze snapped up to him, his tongue still stuck out just touching the head of the vegetable, seemingly forgotten.

Hux sighed, rolled his hips, so Kylo's eyes rolled back, and amended, “But not today. Next time.” He said it unthinkingly, but when Kylo's eyes snapped to his and grew huge and his mouth dropped open, Hux realised what he'd said and what it _meant_.

“Oh darling,” Hux whispered, cradling Kylo's big body close, capturing Kylo's mouth in a deep kiss, speaking against his wet, swollen lips. “I want to do this so much more often.” He felt like crawling all over Kylo, pressing himself as close as he possibly could. “I want you.”

All Kylo managed to that was an overwhelmed sounding, drawn out, little “fuck”.

Kylo's mind was a jumble of pleasant sensations and fleeting thoughts floating along a strong undercurrent of rising emotion. Hux's cock was pounding into him rhythmically, setting his nerves alight with every thrust. His own cock was trapped between the hard planes of his torso and Hux's soft belly, steadily leaking precome.

His hands scrabbled at Hux's back, clawing into pale, freckled skin. At first he was afraid that his enthusiasm would hurt Hux, but as he dug his nails in, Hux responded with a thrust so hard it slammed the bed frame against the wall, earning a loud gasp from Kylo. So Hux was enjoying this as much as he was. Good.

Hux's hands were tangled in Kylo's long locks, the gentle tugging yet another sensation bringing Kylo closer to the brink. Hux pulled their faces close, and they kissed, sloppily, deeply, a mess of tongue and teeth and trying to drink each other in as much as possible, only pulling away for brief moments to breathe. Whenever their eyes met, Kylo could swear he saw fondness and longing in the General's eyes, beneath the surface of carnal lust. He still couldn't tell whether they were green, blue, or grey - they shifted so rapidly - but all that mattered was that Hux's eyes were locked on his.

Kylo wasn't sure whether Hux was actually managing to mumble half-coherent words into his mouth as they kissed, or whether he was picking up snippets of thoughts. _Mmm, Kylo, you feel so good. Like you were made for me. I've wanted this for so long. I could stay here, inside you, forever. Stars, I'm so close!_

"Ah, Hux!" Kylo moaned, throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut in ecstasy. He wrapped his powerful legs around Hux's slim waist, trying to hold Hux as deeply inside him as possible. "Do it... Fill me up..."

He tightened around Hux, who was thrusting rapidly now, his breathing harsh and ragged against Kylo's ear. Kylo felt Hux tense as his cock pulsed, shooting his sticky load deep inside Kylo. Hux kept pounding into Kylo, hitting his prostate with precision as he rode out his orgasm. "Oh fuck! Kylo! Yes!"

Kylo could feel the pressure building in his groin as well. He tried to wriggle his hand between their bodies to grasp his cock and bring himself to completion, but Hux had collapsed on top of him, and he was surprisingly heavy despite his beanpole build.

"Hux," Kylo begged, trying to roll the other man off of him. "I need to..." He gestured vaguely at his crotch. "To finish."

"Hmm?" Hux asked sleepily, finally opening his eyes to look at Kylo. Then something greedy and calculating flashed in his eyes, and Kylo shuddered as Hux purred in his ear, "Let me. You've been amazing, darling."

Hux trailed open-mouthed kisses down Kylo's sweat-covered body as his hand hovered over Kylo's cock. He gently sucked each nipple, rolling the bud around in his mouth with a skillful tongue. Kylo moaned loudly, pushing his chest forward, shamelessly begging for more. Hux indulged him, lapping at the small, tight nubs until Kylo shuddered with over-sensitivity. He nipped at the skin of Kylo's firm belly and lapped at the trail of dark hair leading to Kylo's groin. With a flourish, he removed the two forgotten stalks of spinach from between Kylo's pecs.

"Hux..." Kylo said in a small voice when he noticed the spinach. But then Hux's hand was on his cock and his tongue... Hux's tongue was on Kylo's used hole, lapping up his own come with obscenely loud slurping noises. Kylo gasped for breath.

"Mmm, delicious," Hux said in a dark tone, and when Kylo lifted his head to peer down at Hux between his legs, he could hardly believe what he saw. The General was pumping Kylo's cock with one hand, which Kylo could feel and kept trying to thrust into. In between swirling his tongue into Kylo's hole, Hux was also dipping the softened spinach inside Kylo. He was so stretched out from their fucking that the stem slid in easily, slickly. The spinach came away dripping in a light-blue concoction of come and Ttelkaperi sauce, and Hux gobbled it up like it was the best food in the galaxy. "You should try it. Open up."

Kylo watched the second stalk of spinach slowly disappear into his body and reappear similarly coated. Mesmerized, he opened his mouth and let Hux feed it to him. He tasted the sauce, muted now by the bitter taste of Hux and a slight musk that was probably himself. He chewed the vegetable, come and sauce dripping down his face, as Hux continued to lick at his entrance and pump his cock.

Hux must have paid attention to his chewing and swallowing, because as soon as he was done Hux rammed two fingers deep into him alongside his tongue without warning and held them there.

Kylo yelped, the sound turning into staccato shouts, rising in pitch when Hux just thrust in again and again relentlessly, hard and deep and so fast it made Kylo dizzy with the sparking, jolting sensation.

Kylo was choking on his own spit as he writhed, his back arching and squirming, not sure whether to push into the sensation or if he was overwhelmed by it.

“Hux, Hux, Hux!” He chanted breathlessly, almost without any sound beyond the hoarse rasping of his breath. His fingers dug into the sheets trying to just hold on as his body was assaulted with ever climbing, tightening sensations.

“C’mon, Kylo darling,” Hux coaxed, his voice dark and dripping with playful malice, a challenge that made Kylo’s spine tingle all the way down to his helplessly twitching groin.

Hux had abandoned rimming him in favour of watching his face with ravenous attention. Despite everything Kylo still blushed hard under that stare.

Hux fingers continued to pump into Kylo brutally with unforgiving precision, and Kylo felt like crying. The sensations blurred together and already felt like too much.

“Hux, please!” He sobbed, not knowing what he was actually pleading for.

But Hux knew. Thrusting his fingers in hard and curling them sharply, he leaned over and flicked his tongue once against the underside of Kylo’s cockhead.

Kylo’s vision whited out. He shouted, his whole body straining in a wide arch as he came. His come splattered onto his belly in thick spurts, feeling unnaturally hot on his over-sensitive skin.

When he finally managed to open his eyes, his whole body still twitching with overstimulation, he squinted groggily at Hux, vision still blurred.

Hux pulled his fingers free gently and rubbed at his cheek and the tip of his nose with a dubious expression. Kylo managed a weak snort when he realised he must have gotten Hux a little in the face when he came.

Hux smirked back, leaning over, placing a surprisingly sweet kiss on Kylo’s lips. He then tapped them with his come smeared thumb.

“You need your protein.” He smiled wickedly. “Be a dear and eat up.”

Kylo moaned softly when he opened his mouth and obediently stuck out his tongue.

***

It was dark in his quarters when Kylo awoke. He was alone in his bed, and his sleep-addled mind grasped at a memory. Hadn’t there been someone next to him when he had fallen asleep? Or had that been merely a dream?

“Lights at thirty percent,” he said, voice hoarse with disuse. Glancing down, he noticed that his sheets were stained blue in places and sticking to his naked body. So it had been real – Hux was here last night.

He felt a pang of sadness. Hux was here but had gone without so much as a goodbye. Maybe it was simply that Hux was a busy man. He was probably needed on the bridge or had an early morning meeting. But Kylo couldn’t shake the fear that Hux had slipped away out of regret or even disgust. He swallowed thickly.

At the sound of his door opening, Kylo looked up. “Hux!” he exclaimed. There was no masking the joy in his voice.

“Oh you’re awake.” Hux stepped over the threshold holding a tray piled with pancakes, fruits, cheeses, and steaming mugs of what smelled like caf. “Sorry, it’s just from the mess hall,” he apologized as he set the tray down on the table. “I would have cooked, but I’m out of eggs.”


End file.
